The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Meetings among a number of participants may be held as collaborative sessions in an on-line meeting. In particular, applications now offer the ability for participants to connect across the Internet to share voice, video and data in real time for meetings, presentations, training, etc.